


Шахматы

by Drakonyashka, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Спенсер Рид не любит шахматы.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Шахматы

Спенсер не любит шахматы. Для него это просто определенная последовательность вероятностей, уменьшающаяся с каждым ходом. Он просчитывает их так быстро, что в какой-то момент становится скучно. Самые длинные партии с Росси — у него в запасе миллион уловок (хотя на самом деле, конечно же, меньше), главное, не отводить взгляд от доски. В ход идут психологические приёмы, ловкость рук и сговор с другими членами команды. Да и заболтать он может кого угодно. Самые короткие — с Гарсией.

Люди — другое дело. Спенсер убирает доску и улыбается. Сегодня они завтракают вместе. Гарсия называет это «вкусный сюрприз для Спенса» и каждый раз придумывает что-то новое. Такие сюрпризы он любит больше шахмат. Как и Гарсию.

***

Спенсер не любит шахматы. Спенсер не любит шахматы. По статистике, в восьмидесяти семи процентов из ста очередная новая партия означает, что дело зашло в тупик. Что он не справляется. Он не справляется. И раз за разом расставляет фигуры на доске. Белые, чёрные, чёрные, белые. Пешки, короли, ферзи. Хотч говорит, что так случается, что не бывает идеальных решений, что извращённую фантазию некоторых преступников сложно предсказать, что вместе они найдут решение. Но партия играется за партией.

***

Спенсер не любит шахматы. По статистике… чёрт! Он играет в шахматы в одиночестве, когда Аарона нет дома и нужно не сойти с ума от беспокойства. Спенсер не может вспомнить, когда это стало так важно. Но он помнит каждый шрам на теле Аарона, каждое несбывшееся «всё будет хорошо», каждый пугающий телефонный звонок. И до дрожи боится, что однажды не успеет доиграть. 


End file.
